Sugar, We're Going Down
by Fews-Saunders XD
Summary: Sort of a dribble thing written by Fews. Could be part of Infiltrate: Welton Academy depending on how other people respond to this. Review and let me know what you think! One-shot.


**A/N: This is just an idea that I had for what could happen in the main story **_**Infiltrate: Welton Academy**_**. I wasn't sure I wanted it to go like this, so please, leave comments and let me know what you think! **

Sugar, We're going down

Knox sighed as he gazed across the Welton Academy grounds. Fall was coming to an end and the dreary short days of winter were well on their way. A chilly wind swept through his coat and he had to rub the goosebumps that had appeared away. Tightening his scarf tighter around his neck he thought about the past few weeks. He hadn't spoken to Kris much; they had been having problems what with him being cooped up in Welton and her being free to do whatever it was that girls do. Knox had spent many nights awake in bed worrying about who she was seeing. That manifested clearly the last time he had called her…

"Hello Kris. It's me Knox." Of course it was. Who else would be calling this time of night?

Her voice was muffled as she yawned into the phone, "Knox why are you calling me so late?"

"I was just-" Why was he calling? He couldn't very well tell her out right that he was obsessively worrying who she may or may not be out with on a Friday night. "I just miss you is all."

She sighed. Not the kind of sigh she used to give when he recited a romantic poem, or when he kissed her gently like he did the night he took her to see Romeo and Juliet. No, this sigh was her irritated sigh. The sigh he had been getting every time he called the past week. "Knox, don't tell me you're worried about me cheating on you?"

Damn this woman was good. Knox swallowed and shifted his stance. His bare feet were cold from the marble floor. It was better than having his slippers make noise when he snuck out of his room and into the lobby. "No that's not it," He lied.

The irritated sigh again. "Knox you've been calling me every night this week, and frankly I'm getting a little tired of this repetitive talk."

Knox nodded, although she couldn't see him. "It's just that I lo-"

Another muffled voice was heard on the other end of the line. Knox couldn't make out what the voice said, but it defiantly didn't sound like Kris's mother. "Who's on the phone, babe."

Kris's voice seemed distant as she replied to the man in the background, "N-no one, go back to sleep."

Knox could feel the blood leave his face. He suddenly felt dizzy and had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. "Who was that Chris?"

"Knox, let's not talk about this now. It's late and you're exhausted. Go get some sleep." Her voice was shaky.

Knox swallowed. It couldn't be happening. There was someone else. He braced himself as he asked the most obvious question, "Is it Chet?"

Kris sobbed into the phone. "I'm sorry, Knox. You're never around. And he-"

"He what?" His pulse sped up and his eyes watered. "Chet is just more convenient isn't he? That's what you were going to say." His voice rose but he didn't care at this point. The woman he loved was two-timing him and that hurt a hell of alot more than any punishment Mr. Nolan could dish out.

"I have to go. Please, don't be mad at him," Kris begged. "I promise you'll never have to see me or Chet ever again."

Knox wiped his eyes. "Yeah sure. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and slid down the wall almost as fast as the tears slid down his cheeks.

...

Natalie frowned at the note Neil passed to her in the library before he wandered into the maze of bookshelves. _You're like the sun in the east, so beautiful you light up the sky around my world._ This was getting very old very fast. Ever since the Romeo and Juliet play had ended, Neil followed her everywhere, passing notes, whispering love-sick poems in her ears whenever Todd wasn't around and trying to play footsies with her during study groups. It had been cute and fun at first, but now it just seemed so…

"Fake," Natalie folded the note and shoved it in her text book.

"What?" Knox glanced up from his history book.

"Nothing," Natalie waved it off. "Can I ask you something?"

Knox nodded.

"When you're with Kris do you ever think that…well that it's almost too good to be true?" Natalie lazily drew her finger across the title on her own history book.

Knox slouched down father in his seat. His sad face nearly met with the picture of Napoleon, "Yeah, but then it was."

Taking her eyes off the cover, Natalie lifted her head. "It was? What do you mean by that?"

This time, Knox's face did meet Napoleon. His voice was muffled and she had to ask him to repeat what he said. "We broke up last night. I think she's two-timing me with Chet Danberry." Knox's eyes were shining with tears.

"Oh," Natalie was a little taken back by his news. Ever since her and her sister had come to Welton Kris and Knox had been a serious item. Now out of the blue it turned out she was cheating on him. "Wow, I'm sorry about that."

Knox shrugged, "I guess it happens sometimes. You think you find the one, then it turns out they aren't and somehow you just have to find the strength to move on without them."

Natalie nodded. It was true. She glanced across the library where Neil was motioning to her. "I'm sorry to cut this short Knox. Let's talk later okay?" She gave his shoulder a squeeze before gathering her books and joining Neil.

"Come, my Juliet!"Neil whispered as he took Natalie's hand and pulled her along to a secluded corner of the library. He was grinning as he pulled her close in attempt to kiss her, but she put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Neil," She swallowed. "I think we need to talk."

Immediately his face fell, "About what?" His large eyebrows turned up in concern.

"I…I think that it's time we end this," Natalie glanced down at her feet.

Was she serious? Neil blinked, "Why? I thought this is what you wanted."

Natalie shook her head, "No Neil. This is what Romeo and Juliet wanted. The sneaking around, the lovey notes, the sweet-nothings in my ear it's all… I mean it's just not you."

Neil pursed his lips, "Well what is it that you want?"

"That's just it," Natalie looked deeply into his eyes. "It can't always be about what I want. It's about what you want, and I don't think you know what that is. And I think you need some time to figure it out." She took a step back. "I'm really sorry Neil. But acting can only get you so far in life." With that she turned and left him in the corner of the library with his heart in pieces around his feet.


End file.
